A Day Off
by Tsunade-chan
Summary: Here I was stuck between a park bench and woman that wants me and all I was worried about was age. TerraAqua AU Mild language and sexual thoughts.


Hello there!

I'm a big fan of Kingdom Hearts and I just recently started playing Birth by Sleep. I think that Terra and Aqua would be a cute couple so here it is. I don't own any of the characters.

This was mostly written while I was listening to _Shattered - Trading Yesterday_, _Kiss the Girl - Little Mermaid_, and _Dear Prudence - The Beatles_. I'm crazy sorry. Review~ 3

* * *

I woke up to a pair of jeans hitting me in the face, "get dressed people are coming over."

I groaned and rolled over, "Sora I don't have time for this let me sleep."

"Terra!" he whined.

_When did he get so spoilt? I bet it was mom…if she was still around._

"What Sora?" I said in a harsh tone sitting up.

"Its spring break and I want my friends to hang out at this condo so get dressed!" He said stamping his foot.

"I work two jobs to so I can take care of you! This is my day off and I want to sleep in!" I yelled chucking a pillow at him.

He whimpered. "You're such a cry baby Sora, Mom and Dad coddled you too much."

At the mention of that I could tell he was tearing up. And I really don't blame him. After all in he was in the car accident that killed them. Everyone was amazed that he even made it out alive and now he ended up with survivor's guilt. What could he have done? He was only seven at the time.

I groaned and turned to take a step out of bed, "for heaven's sake Sora your fourteen do you really want your friends seeing you crying?"

His head perked up and I walked over to him in my boxers with the jeans in one hand. I rested the other on top of his head messing up his spiky hair.

"Any messages?"

"Squall called this morning. He said that he was sending some money over so you don't have to work as much, that and classes were going good and he found a new girlfriend. The weather is fine, of course it was fine! It's Radiant Garden! I wish we lived there Destiny Island is the pits! He also told me to leave you till noon since you probably worked until four am this morning. "

"He was always the good brother," I said with a grin Sora shot me a glare, "Which brats are coming over?"

"Riku, Ventus and Roxas." He mumbled out.

"Not the twins!" I groaned rubbing my eyes walking towards the bathroom.

"But there fun! And plus…" was all I heard before I shut the bathroom door in his face.

WVWVWVW

The great thing about having Riku come over is that his mom always sends food with him. Ever since our parents died the kindly lady though that none of us boys could cook for ourselves, even after many of Sora's protests she always send a casserole dish with her son when the two hang out. I just thank the stars because it means one less meal to look after.

The door bell rang as I exited the bathroom and headed back towards my bedroom for a shirt.

"Can you get that I just need to find…." Sora called from his bedroom.

I shrugged walking towards the door, it was only his little dorky friends after all what did it matter if I was wearing a shirt or not?

Boy was I wrong.

When I opened the door on the other side was a beauty with blue hair and blue eyes holding a casserole dish surrounded by three squawking teenaged boys.

"Terra! We didn't expect you to be home!" the twins chimed in together.

"Yeah mom sent sis to do some of your house work for you." Riku added.

I was literally floored, "Is that you Aqua?" I couldn't believe that the young woman standing before me was even related to Riku.

"It has been a while…" she said. Her eyes lowered and a faint dusting of pink on her cheeks.

"Hey guys!" Sora piped up from behind me.

The three goons rushed past me and I was left shirtless in front of Aqua, "come in," I croaked out, "I'll just get a shirt."

I quickly searched for something clean. Which I found was oddly rare I really need to do some wash.

And once I found something I found her washing some pots by hand in the kitchen.

"We got a dishwasher for that you don't need to scrub those."

She frowned scratching at the surface with scrubber pad, "with how dried on this is. I'm very sure that it would never come off unless it had a little elbow grease." She had a point some of those pots and pans are over a two weeks old.

"Sora refuses to wash anything; I'm usually too busy to do anything. He will empty the dishwasher on occasion." I said entertained by watching her back side, her halter top and short shorts were certain something to behold with that slim body…it just makes me want to just push her over the counter and have my way with her. But she was my brother's best friend's sister, I couldn't touch that. Plus was she even legal?

I needed a distraction.

"How's school?" I asked.

She didn't even bother to turn around when she responded, "College is the usual."

_HAH so she was legal._

"You look so different," I sputtered out.

She turned around with an amused look on her face, "What's the matter? You seem distracted."

"You're so beautiful." I mentally slapped myself; _did I just say that out loud? Just because you have a pretty girl in the room and you haven't been with a woman in over five years does not mean you can hit on her._

Her cheeks turned pink and she unconsciously began to play with the tips of her hair, "it's amazing what a hair cut and removal of braces does for a girl."

I opened my mouth to say something stupid again but luckily I was saved by one of the twins running through the kitchen screaming, "Sora loves Kairi! Sora loves Kairi!"

And my baby brother chasing after him yelling, "Shut up and slow down so I can kill you."

The noise quieted down and I turned to Aqua, "Was that Roxas or was that Ventus?"

"I'm pretty sure that it was Ventus." She said with a smile, "Well the dishes are done I should go clean the rooms."

"You really don't have too." I said standing and I was very aware of the high difference between the two of us.

She looked up at me with a smile, the way her lips curled just made me want to kiss them, "But I want to Terra. From what Sora tells us you're either working or sleeping."

My stomach growled.

She giggled, "hey boys!" she called to the living room, "you guys hungry?"

Of course the human vacuum that I call my little brother bounded into the room, "You bet Aqua! I bet Terra's super hungry he woke up about twenty minutes ago."

I covered my face with my hand and wished Sora learned to keep his mouth shut about certain things. I heard Aqua laugh.

"Hey sis," Riku's voice broke through, "You going to make something or we going to get take out?"

The young woman glance at me, "Your call."

"Get take out!" the twin chimed in together.

I turned to them, "Can you two be any less identical?"

"Why…" the one on the right stated.

"Would…" the one on the left added.

"You…"

"Think…"

"That?" they both said unison.

I don't what it was really, if it was the fact I was woken up so rudely, I was hungry, the twins being annoying or I was lusting after a young woman I really shouldn't be involved with. Something just snapped inside of me.

"I've had it, I'm leaving." I said storming out of the room.

Sora chased after me, "They meant nothing by it Terra, just…"

"No Sora!" I yelled glaring at him, "I've had it! I'm sick of trying to raise you, dealing with your selfish wants and annoying friends. If mom and dad didn't die I wouldn't have to deal with any of your crap because I wouldn't be in this hell hole! I wouldn't be working my ass off at two jobs! I'd have an actual life, heck a girlfriend! I wish I could just up and leave like Squall did! But no someone has to take care of you! If you…."

Tears poured down his face. Aqua, Riku and two very meek twins came up behind him. I turned my back and headed out the front door. No one stopped me.

WVWVWVWV

I was sitting on a bench in a park not too far from our building. I was also mentally beating myself up for yelling at Sora about something so stupid. In front of company no less.

"Terra…you alright?" a female voice said.

I turned around to find Aqua walking toward me.

"I'm sorry about that." I said as she took a seat at my side, "I don't know what came over me."

She placed a gentle hand on my leg, "it's only natural. You were nineteen a bright future ahead of you and you had sacrifice it to raise your brothers."

"Squall really didn't need any. He was sixteen at the time." I said leaning back letting my head dangle over the top of the bench, "Haha when we were younger Squall and I used to call Sora _an accident_ since there was such a huge age gap between him and Squall. Of course…after what happened accident took a whole new meaning."

"Do you blame him for what happened to your parents?" she turned her body towards me resting her elbow on the top edge of the bench and her chin on her palm.

I sat up, "What is this a counseling session?"

She giggled one of her wonderful giggles, "No just taking adolescent psychology in college so this interests me."

I let out a sigh and melted into the bench, "why would I blame him for a car accident he still sat in a booster seat because he was so damn small. That thing saved his life."

I turned to look at her, but Aqua didn't seem surprised, "after Squall left for college and decided to pay his own way. I really didn't have to work that much. Heck ever since my day job offered me my recent job six months ago, I certainly make enough to quit my night job and take better care of Sora."

"Then why don't you?" she ask out of what I could assume was pure curiosity.

I stood out of frustration ruffling my hair in my hands pacing back and forth, "Because I don't know the first thing about raising a teen! All I know how to do is work!"

"Then let me help you Terra." She said standing in front of me placing a hand on her heart, eyes full of determination.

I looked down at her, "I don't…" I tried to say but was caught off by her soft nimble lips over mine. She innocently played with the hem of my pants.

I back away out of shock and almost fell to the ground, "Uh… what the heck was that Aqua? We can't be doing that…you're…you're!"

"To young? I'm twenty Terra! And I can make my own decisions!" she yelled in anger.

Here I was stuck between a park bench and woman that wants me and all I was worried about was age. _Why would someone so young want to go out with me anyway way? _

I refused to say anything at all.

Tears flowed from her eyes. Great another person I made cry today. Maybe I should go for a record.

"Terra I've wanted to kiss you since I was ten! I've wanted to have sex with you since I found out what sex was!"

Okay… that line threw me for a loop. I knew I needed to say something.

"Aqua please don't take this the wrong way. You're a very pretty girl, and ever since you stepped into my house I've wanted to fuck your brains out." Blush played on her cheeks and a small smile graced her lips, "but I am much older than you, by almost seven years."

"I don't care about that! You're the only man I've known that knows what the right thing to do is! It doesn't matter how old you are! You take care of Sora because you know it's the right thing." Her eyes were desperate and pleading.

"What I did back there," I said point in the direction of our complex, "was not the right thing Aqua! I got mad at a boy that didn't deserve any of it! I can't even tell him the truth. I can't raise him up properly."

"And that's okay," Sora's squeaky voice said as he walked towards us Riku and the twins were bounding behind him, "Terra you're always trying to be dad, but your not you're my brother. Brothers just look out for each other and since we look out for each other, I'm going to tell you this really pretty girl likes you a heck of a lot" He gestured towards Aqua, who grinned at his statement, "and you need to quit that second job."

Riku crossed his arms in defiance, "Hey this is my sister you're talking about."

"Come on its Terra! What's the worst he going to do? Get her pregnant and then marry her? Terra has the highest moral code of people we know he's not mess with her."

The blue hair boy nodded, "You've got a point. You can date her."

I was standing there in disbelief as two fourteen year old discussed if I was even going to date her. Aqua certainly found it amusing.

"So you going to kiss her or not?" Ventus and Roxas piped up together.

I looked down at them with a grin, "You know you're right."

After everything that happened today, after all the tears and the anger. Everything end up making its self right again. And finally…after seven years it's like a weight has been lifted off of me. All because of some snot nose little brats.

And as I took Aqua into my arms and kissed her softly, I faintly heard Sora say to his friends, "Now that's how you kiss a woman."


End file.
